Levi & Eren - Colddreams
by Awakensaint
Summary: Eren forgot to do his duties, as Levi had him instructed. He will not go unpunished.


Eren is hanging in a completely dark room with his arms tied to a hook hanging from the ceiling, the moisture from the cold room makes condensed water slowly trickle down his wet and naked body. He's trembling and his teeth chatters from the cold. He can still feel the tight leather-straps, Levi has tied around his cock and balls, holding it tightly in place. He hears the squeaking sound of an opening door and the light slowly reveals his body hanging in the middle of the room. He can hear footsteps from heavy boots moving towards him and sees the light disappear again when the figure places himself in front on him, looking up at him. Immediately, Eren feels a flat hand swing against his cheek and throws him to the side, and he can fell it burn on his cheek, as he slowly tries to get back on his feet.

"No one said you could squeak!"

Eren slowly shakes his head and tries to get up again.

"For how long did I leave u here? Four, maybe five hours? I forgot to keep an eye on the time. Are you having fun in here?"

Eren feels a hand stray his cock. To Levi's disappointment, it isn't hard and he slowly gives it a little massage.

"What is this? The slave is not enjoying this."

Eren feels a light pat on his balls and bites his lower lip to keep the pain inside. He feels Levi's hands slowly move to his ass, which hides a little vibrating egg, that Levi placed there earlier. Eren can feel Levi turning up the vibrator on the low setting, and Eren squirsm as the small egg vibrates in him, his silent moans slowly making him spread his legs for Levi. But Levi only shakes his head at him.

"You little horny slave-boy.. You just can't get enough."

Levi takes his riding-whip from his belt and gives him a hard slap on his right ass-cheek and Eren feels the heat from the pain flowing through his cheek, spreading all over his body after the long cold hours alone in the room. Levi smirks and gives his other cheek a harder whip, the sound of the whip hitting him making the room ring in echo.

"It produces such a lovely warmth.. Both for you and me.. "

Eren feels how his cock slowly react to Levi's dominant tone and he looks over towards Levi's shadow.

Levi smirks at him again and grabs a hold of his hands. He takes him down from the hook and picks him up in his arms gently, while turning the egg up on medium. Eren is whining in Levi's arms as he walks out of the cold room.

Levi takes off the bandage from Eren's hands and throws him into the warm water in the bathtub, he has prepared for the brunette. Eren peeks up from the hot water and looks at Levi standing next to the tub, looking down at him with a cold expression on his face. Levi opens his jacket slowly and throws it away.

"I better get you heated up.. We can't have you getting sick, so you can't perform your duties."

Eren looks up with a slight smile.

"Yes Sir."

Levi let's a smirk cross his face while he grabs a few pieces of wood from the side of the fireplace next to the bathtub throws it into the flames.

"Clean yourself up, slave, you stink. You look like something only a stable boy would want to own."

Eren washes his hair and body and he slowly begins to feel the heat coming back to him through the hot water. He gives a relieved sigh and let himself sink into the warm water.

He looks at his arms and legs and studies the bruises caused by Levi's riding crop, he always keeps with him. Levi grabs Eren's arm and looks at the bruises, then smiles.

"Do we agree we don't forget to clean all the hoofs on the horse? Or else it will earn you an extra hour on the hook."

Eren hides behind his bangs, looking up and begging for forgiveness. "Y-yes, my Master.. I-it won't happen again."

Levi smirks and grabs Eren's chin before slowly leans in and gives him a light kiss, letting him feel Levi's love for him.

"You know I love you, slave, even if you're not always executing my orders properly."

Eren smiles shyly and jerks up to give Levi a kiss on the cheek, while he giggles. Levi smirks and slowly begins to open his shirt while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I better make sure you are properly cleaned. We are having guests today and I can't have a servant that smells."

Eren doesn't answer but keeps his eyes locked on Levi, as Levi slowly opens his shirt; the hot damps from the tub making his beautiful white silk shirt cling to his muscular chest. Eren lets his hands wander up the Corporal's chest and helps him open it as he kisses down his neck. Levi grunts lightly, but let's Eren have his way for a now. He grabs him by the hair and looks lustfully into Eren's eyes.

"Isn't it time for you to take care of your master? Let's not forget I just treated you with a nice bath and I've even used freshly picked roses for aroma."

Eren nods slightly and Levi lets go of the brown locks. The younger boy lowers his head between Levi's legs and slowly rubs his nose against his crotch. He could feel the heat of his cock through the tight breeches and the bulge is growing bigger and even more substantial in the tight pants. Eren bites gently at the large shaft along the entire length. Levi lets a contented sigh escape from his lips. Eren slowly opens Levi's pants and watches the big cock as it slowly appears. Eren can feel his body hunger for it; It's aroma, it's warmth. He grabs the dick and slowly gives it a lick along the entire shaft, before licking the tip. His tongue explores the tip and he laps up the hot pre-cum, while whining happily like a little dog.

Levi rises from the edge of the bathtub and looks down at Eren, standing in all his glory. His cock twitches at the sight of Eren lying naked in the bath.

"You look so beautiful, Eren," Levi whispers in a low voice.

Eren looks down and blushes. "Thank you, Sir."

Eren rises from the water and moves closer to Levi, hot water dripping down his body while his hands slowly grabs Levi's cock again.

"Master, I'm still freezing.. W-will you warm me up?"

Levi smirks and grabs Eren's hard by the wrist.

"Fine."

He throws Eren at the table next to the bathtub, and gives him a hard slap on one of his buttocks. Eren screams through the large room, as he feels is buttock slowly heating up again.

"That sweet little ass of yours, what would I do without i .." Levi smirks and slowly run a finger in between his butt-cheeks and slowly let it slide down through and over his tight hole. Eren twitches and releases a contented sigh.

Levi grabs Eren's arms and twists them around to his back and pulls out his belt to tie them tightly.

"And remember; you whine, I stop. You moan - and I'll punish you."

Eren nods slowly at his master's orders and spreads his legs in front of him. Levi grabs Eren's buttocks and give them a slow massage, making the brunette shut his eyes and melt into his master's touch, enjoying the attention. Levi doesn't let the gentle touch last long, as he forces a finger into Eren's mouth and let him lick it, covering it in his saliva. Levi pulls his finger back out and forces it down to Eren's ass.

"Mmnn, tight as always.. I'd better-" he forces his finger into Eren and slowly drives it around inside him. Eren trembles and bites down on his lower lip, to not make a sound. But that doesn't stop Levi, as he immediately forces another finger inside him and slowly spreads his fingers to extends the tight hole.

"You like that?"

Eren screams inside himself but bites even harder down on his lip to keep the sounds from escaping his lips. Levi pulls out his fingers and inspects the expanded hole. He places his cock in Eren's crack and slowly rubs it up and down it. Eren blushes and slowly rubs his butt against Levis cock.

"Hmpf .. Impatient as always," Levi smirks and lets it slide down one last time before he forces his entire cock into Eren. Eren collapses on the table and gives into Levi's big cock.

"Ahh! Is it good to have it back?"

Eren nods and enjoys the feeling of Levi filling him up, letting it run through his entire body. His hot cock throbs inside him while his hot pre-cum slowly paints his inner walls. Levi begins to slowly pull out his cock and pushes it back into him again, hard. Eren can feel Levi's cock rubbing against his g-spot, over and over. Levi grabs hold of Eren's neck and holds a tight grib, while he slowly pulls out and slams back in firmly. Eren can feel his own cock twitching and rubs himself against the big table.

"M-master! I-I.."

Levi stops on the spot and throws Eren onto his back on the big table.

"What, slave?"

Eren peeks up on the sweaty man in front of him, taking deep long breaths.

"Please, take care now, Master. You know you shouldn't over-exert yourself after you broke your rips."

Levi looks displeased at Eren and hammers his entire cock into him again. Eren cries out loudly.

"I'm - in charge! I know what's best - and you-" he grabs his throat tighter and fucks him even harder, "-should obey my every order!"

Eren cries out in extasy as Levi rapes his tight ass; "YES MASTER!"

Levi grabs his thighs and pulls him to the edge of the table and violently forces his big cock into him. Eren is whining until Levi can feel his ass tighten around his big cock.

"I'm coming, Master!"

Levi slams into him one last time and lets his sperm fill Eren inch by inch. He collapses onto the brunette with a heavy sigh while all his forces escapes his body. Eren slowly leans in to Levi and kisses him on the cheek; "I love you, Master."


End file.
